


Dreams, Daydreams and Wishes

by caz251



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah had always stressed the power that dreams, daydreams and wishes held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams, Daydreams and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Dreams, Daydreams and Wishes at gen prompt bingo

Dream, daydreams and wishes were powerful, or so his sister Sarah had always told him. She had stressed the importance of her words when explaining to him that dreams were something you had to acknowledge and accept. You had to decide if your dream was something that you actually wanted and then you had to work out what you had to do to achieve your dream and what you were willing to do to achieve the dream.

Daydreams were different she had explained, they were more fleeting than dreams and more distracting. A daydream could easily distract you and derail you from thoughts of the goals you had set already to achieve your dream. Daydreams Sarah had explained needed to be handled carefully, you could never just go off and try to achieve something that had come up in a daydream as they were often the most dangerous dreams to follow. They were often only half formed and the ideas or plans ridiculous or based on incorrect information.

Wishes she had stressed were the most dangerous though, she had expressed concern that he never ever make a wish unless he was one hundred percent sure that he was ready and able to accept the consequences of that wish. While he had thought it a bit extreme he had promised and she had gone on to explain to him that there was power in words and that wishing for things out loud could often see the wishes coming true.

Toby wasn’t completely sure whether he believed his sister, but he had kept his promises about thinking things through. He wouldn’t make wishes without considering and accepting the consequences, and he would choose which dreams to follow carefully. He had been dreaming for years of the same place, a castle at the centre of a Labyrinth. He had considered what he had to do to get back there and worked out how to get there, he just had to figure out if he was willing to do what was necessary.

He had listened to Sarah’s stories over the years and knew what the castle was and why he was dreaming of it. He knew if he returned there he would never be able to return to his parents, that he may never see his sister or his friends again. Toby looked over the law books that he had been attempting to study, he could follow his father’s dream for him of becoming a lawyer or could follow his own dream and the path that the King had prepared for him.

Making up his mind he took a letter out of his drawer and placed it on his desk for his sister to find, and then he made the first wish of his life. “I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now.”

In the castle beyond the goblin city Toby watched as Sarah read his letter and he hoped, he wouldn’t wish it wasn’t his wish to make, that she would someday soon follow her own dreams. She was miserable without the King and the King, well even as his heir Toby wasn’t spared his moods.


End file.
